kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
No Mercy! (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Find Andromeda Vadum and Major Josh Konaree *Characters: Ultranationalists, Major Josh Konaree, Andromeda Vadum, Michael Konar, Vax Xalum, Xeltive Thade, Xel Vaxum, *Vehicles Used: BTR-80's, and Russian Assault Helicopters *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: No Mercy! *Date/Time: January 8, 2948, 9:34:59 pm and counting *Place: Sangheilios, Iruiru (One of Sangheilios' capitals) *Character: Xel Vaxum *Division: ??? Opening Scene Opening Scene is in the gameplay. Gameplay Xeltive Thade: Too much activity. We'll have to go around. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Alpha-Victor, Mike-Juliett where are you? Andromeda Vadum (Transmission): [Whispers] Were 187 meters away. Looks like their are multiple targets patrolling the area's. We cant move or be seen. Hurry. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Follow me, and keep low. Careful...there's pockets of radiation all over this area. If you absorb too much, you're dead. Xel Vaxum: [Whispers] Hmm, an Extermination project. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Possibly. Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): [Whispers] Well at least someone uses the military alphabet. Why am I not suprised. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Engage Active Camouflage! Reveal yourselves only after are cover is blown. Xel Vaxum: [Whispers] Got it. They arrive at the first checkpoint and here to Ultranationalists talking. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Any word on our missing comrads? Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Still nothing. Dont worry, we can take out these idiots. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Maybe... Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Perhaps. Better we kill them now, than we wait it out you know. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Standby. Contact. Enemy patrol dead ahead. Stay low and move slowly, we'll be impossible to spot with our active camo. If player still wants to stay and listen to the construction. Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Hey! Sergei! Why do we wander in this area? Ultranationalist Soldier 3: We're not wandering, we are patrolling, idiot. Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Wow! It's hard! Ultranationalist Soldier 2: When will Yuri bring food? Ultranationalist Soldier 3: I do not know, I hope that soon... (*illegibly*) I have not eaten since breakfast ... Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Let's do it as soon as possible! The corpses are beginning to deflate! Ultranationalist Soldier 1: This place is a dump. *laughs* Ultranationalist soldier 2 and 3 then laugh to. Xeltive Thade: Take one out when the other's not looking. Xel shoots one of the guards. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] He's down. Pvt. Zuka takes out the other. Vax Xalum takes out the last guard. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Good night. Move. They move up to another shack by a building. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Hold up. There's more cover if we go around. They go around the building. Xeltive sees four Ultranationalists playing some sort of card game inside the lobby. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it... Xeltive peeks around the corner. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Wait there. Tango by the car. Take him out quietly, or just let him pass. Your call. The player most likely takes out the guard quietly. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Ok - go! Move up. They run into the ally head towards another office building. Xeltive spots a guard in the tower, another ahead, and another patrolling the sidewalks. He gets behind a car and ducks. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] Don't move. We've got a lookout in the tower... ...and a patrol coming from the north. Looks risky? Should we kill them? Xel Vaxum: [Whispers] Taking 'em out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy... ...But then again, neither is sneaking past them. Your call. Xeltive Thade: [Whispers] All right, we will take them out. On three. One...Two...Three... The team then takes out the enemies patrolling and the enemy in the tower. They move through a small district center. Outside there is a whole convoy of Ultranationalists, they see Andromeda Vadum and Major Josh Konaree, who are surrounded by the Ultranationalists. Xeltive Thade: Disarm your camo, we are going in hard. The team disarms their camo. Xeltive Thade: Xel, take this flare gun... He hands him the flare gun. Xeltive Thade: ...and shoot those oil drums, if you get it right you might kill the group and lower their shields. The player fires the flare gun. It hits the oil drum and blows up the group of Ultranationalists. Xeltive Thade: Go! The team moves in and take out the rest of the Ultranationalists and save Andromeda Vadum and Josh Konaree. Andromeda Vadum: The Ultranationalists are mobilizing their ground forces, Josh. Get some troops over here to fight them off. Major Josh Konaree: Roger. Alpha team we have multiple ground units in Sangheilios, where the hell are you! Sangheili Marine (Transmission): Get out of there, but watch your back. I'm sending one of our Phantoms to support you. Over." Major Josh Konaree: Roger that. Squad, we got to move. More forces are coming. We cant stay! A evacuation siren then comes on. Gameplay ends. Ending Scene Ending Scene is in gameplay. Category:Levels